


Bella Notte

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Yanagi makes plans with his girlfriend for Christmas leaving Sanada and Yukimura to go stag.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	Bella Notte

"This is the last time, Genichirou. You'll survive." Well, that's what Renji said, anyway, and everyone knew Renji would lie to people to make them feel falsely secure before pulling the rug out from under their feet. It was indeed their last Christmas in high school - Genichirou's brother had assured him that once he reached college, there would be a lot less of the nonsense with girls trying to win a date with him on Christmas. Given that his older brother had always been more handsome, popular, and good with women than Genichirou, it was a rare instance when he was prepared to believe his brother's advice.  
  
But that did not mean that Genichirou would _survive_ his last Christmas of high school. It was not the dissuading of hopeful girls looking to win his heart with romantic Christmas cake, or whatever nonsense it was they thought was going to act in their favor, it was girls hoping to sway _Seiichi_ 's heart with romantic Christmas cake. Renji was the only one of the three of them with a steady girlfriend and Genichirou was downright unapproachable, which meant that Seiichi got the brunt of the attention for the "Big Three."  
  
 _Renji's going to get laid, Seiichi's going to get cake from some girl, and I'm going to be left at home watching my nephew because my brother and parents are going to go on Christmas dates._ Genichirou sighed, glancing out the window and losing the will to focus on his class entirely. It was his final year of high school, he felt confident in his ability to achieve the necessary test scores to get into the university of his choice (or, stay at Rikkai thanks to the escalator system), if he missed a day or two of his Math lecture to daydreams, it wouldn't kill him.  
  
Across the room, Yagyuu seemed to take note of Genichirou's distraction. He offered a smile and a little, friendly wave of acknowledgement. _Sigh_. Genichirou ignored him and turned his attention back to the whiteboard and tried to make sense of the images on the board.  
  
 _To hell with calculus_ , he decided, and rested his forehead on his desk to try to nap.  
  
\---  
  
"So... are you and Kaiya-chan going out or are you going to stay in?" Seiichi was bundled up in his vest, blazer, and scarf to keep warm - but it was his insistence in the first place that they eat lunch on the rooftop. His nose and cheeks were flush from the cold, but as usual he wore a big, relaxed smile he reserved for being alone with his two best friends. He was poking at his lunch with his chopsticks, but not really eating while he was trying to worm details out of Renji.  
  
"That's a secret," Renji replied easily, as he had to every other inquiry about Christmas. "If I tell you, it will get back to her. I know you can't keep a secret when you are excited." With the accusation came the back side of Renji's chopsticks in Seiichi's shoulder which was met with a little laugh and protest. "It will be memorable for both of us."  
  
"'Memorable for both of us' is Renji-language for you wanna get laid. Don't even try to dupe me." As usual, everything that came out of Seiichi's mouth was exactly what he was thinking in that moment even if it was completely tactless. Not that he was not _correct_ in his assessment of Renji, as far as Genichirou knew, but...  
  
"Yes," agreed Renji.  
  
 _These two are made for one another_ , Genichirou grumped to himself, looking between them. Beautiful, lively Seiichi who lit up the whole world and calm, cool Renji who was completely unbothered by everything. It was Renji, first, who pointed out the obvious to him. "You have not touched your food, Genichirou."  
  
He frowned. "No." The bento had not even been opened, but he held it in one hand with his chopsticks in the other, just poised and waiting to be used.  
  
Seiichi seemed to be at war with himself as the amusement in his face slowly became worry - his eyebrows drew together and he reached out a hand to touch Genichirou's knee. "Is everything okay?" Then, with too much insight for his own good, Seiichi asked, "Is this about the Christmas thing?" Before Genichirou could respond, Seiichi managed to go from being insightful to completely dense in less than a sentence. "I don't have anyone, either - it's not like you're the only one going stag."  
  
On cue, Renji chimed in, "Then you two should spend it together. I'll be with Kaiya."  
  
 _ **No**_ , Genichirou thought even as his mouth said, "Yes, we should." Why his mouth did that when he told it not to was completely beyond him. Perhaps he had somehow been programmed to just agree with everything Renji ever said after years of finding out that it was usually best to just do things his way.  
  
"My sister has a date, too." Seiichi said with a soft sigh, "So it'll just be us."  
  
"Oh, with Naota?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait... as in Marui's younger brother?" All thoughts of doom were halted in Genichirou's mind as he tried to process that new information. Seiichi's younger sister and Marui's younger brother...? Well... they were in the same grade at Rikkai. But, with how alike Marui and his brother were, it was hard to imagine any of the health nut Yukimuras being particularly attracted to him.  
  
"She wants to _marry_ him," Seiichi continued very dramatically in his best impression of his younger sister's voice. It was eerily accurate, at that.  
  
"She's too young for marriage," Genichirou's mouth said against his brain's will, once more. He felt his cheeks flush as his two friends just laughed the comment off and went on to plan what Seiichi and Genichirou would be doing without Genichirou's input. He stared at the black-and-gold top of his bento for a while before resuming staring off into space for the rest of lunch.  
  
\---  
  
Apparently, this was all in the plan they had discussed at lunch.  
  
Seiichi had his room set up as a mini theatre room with the black-out curtains drawn over the windows and a flatscreen TV on the wall opposite the bed. He had a stack of DVDs he claimed had been stolen from his sister (mostly Yamapi dramas, Genichirou realized quickly), and some snacks that ranged from the Seiichi acceptable (raw vegetables) to the downright Marui (cake). He wore his pajamas and slippers completely ready for the sleepover before it had even been officially declared a sleepover (though Genichirou had the presence of mind to bring a change of clothes).  
  
Not one to argue his captain, Genichirou made himself comfortable on the bed and partook in the snacks. He suffered the horrible dramas, laughed when Seiichi laughed, and eventually found himself enjoying every second of it. Seiichi took such joy in everything he did - he ate slowly as though each bite was something he was committing to memory. He was intent in watching the dramas, like he was memorizing every word. When he would look at Genichirou, he would not just glance at him but truly stop and face him for a moment before resuming what he had done before. Seeing him at ease and enjoying the moment stirred up the feeling Genichirou had been fighting for as long as he could remember.  
  
Once, it had been a happy little smile, big, brown eyes, and a headband that held obnoxiously long hair from his face; a promise to play together, cutting grip tape while Genichirou held it in place, or talking about the US Open while catching highlights on TV; any of these things spurned that _feeling_ into motion like one big motor in Genichirou's chest that once it started running it gave off steam and pressure in every direction.  
  
"Is this supposed to be romantic?" Seiichi asked with a laugh, motioning to the TV with his free hand - the other held a piece of pocky. "It's like that scene from Lady and the Tramp." Genichirou turned his attention to Seiichi just in time to see him put the piece of pocky between his lips. "Isn't it _romantic_ ," he asked. To emphasize his point, he wiggled the piece of pocky in little circles with his tongue, daring Genichirou to take a bite.  
  
 _No, it's childish_. The words didn't come. Genichirou found himself reaching out to take the piece of pocky out of Seiichi's mouth, breaking it at the very tip and startling his friend. Before his mouth and brain could come into full accordance about what they should be doing in that very moment, he found himself leaning forward, touching their lips together, tasting the sweetness that was Seiichi's lips with or without the pocky.  
  
 _Oh,_ his brain conceded. His lips parted a little, brushing his teeth gently over Seiichi's lower lip as he pulled away.  
  
"Oh," Seiichi echoed, heat creeping into his face. "So... you don't like pocky?"  
  
But, before Seiichi and his lack of tact could completely ruin the moment, Genichirou ducked in for another kiss, this time taking Seiichi's hand and holding it against the bed as though to anchor them both in the moment. This time, neither of them were in a rush to end the kiss.  
  
The pocky, ultimately, would go uneaten.  
  
\---  
  
"So what _did_ you do on Christmas, then?" Seiichi reached over with his chopsticks to take something out of Genichirou's bento as he spoke, paying no mind to the fact that it was the same piece of zucchini that Genichirou himself was about to pick up. He loved zucchini, too.  
  
"You were pretty much spot on," Renji replied with a shrug. He was lying.  
  
"You're lying," Seiichi agreed.  
  
Realizing that there was no way out of this now that he had walked into it, Renji explained, "I gave her a ring." From the frank tone of his voice, he was definitely speaking the truth. It was hard to imagine Renji making any sort of commitment to any girl... then again, this was the first girlfriend of his that Genichirou had not automatically felt the need to reject, so maybe she would be okay.  
  
"You are _too young_ to get married," Genichirou immediately complained, nonetheless, giving Renji a hard look.  
  
"A promise ring." Renji amended.  
  
"If you do get married, name your first kid after me," Seiichi put in, taking yet another piece of zucchini out of Genichirou's bento.  
  
"And you? What did you two do for Christmas?" Renji knew without even asking. The bastard knew and he was asking anyway.  
  
"Well," Seiichi answered, saving Genichirou the heartache. "We didn't eat any cake."


End file.
